Marauder Madness
by Artemis Teilor
Summary: Magic, mystery and mayhem. What more could be expected of Hogwarts? But what was life really like for those Marauders? Classmate Maree tells all from her perspective, what will she reveal? RLOC SBOC PPOC JPLE
1. The Beginning

**Hey! I'm Artemis Teilor and this is the first story I've written in a while. Be kind, I'm still technically kind of new to the whole publishing fics thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders, I only stake claims in Maree and Alexa.  
**

* * *

Chaos; that was all that surrounded me on the fateful morning of my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At home, there was the panic of making sure that everything was packed, but it wasn't until I got to the station that I realised what true chaos was.

Children, parents and other unknown creatures screeched from all directions as I emerged through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. I cursed the noise as I pushed my trolley through the jumble of limbs and less animate objects, trying to make my way onto the ridiculously crowded scarlet steam engine. The place was literally alive with energy, yet none of it made its way through to me and I was left in my own bubble of boredom.

Emerging from the crowd, I looked along the train until I found an entrance and pushed my trolley towards it. Stopping in front of the entryway, I managed to notice my fatal flaw. How was I, a thin girl of age eleven, going to hoist my trunk, which was probably the same height as me, onto the large vehicle? I pondered the concept for a while before calling on the assistance of two older boys who were walking past. The boys smirked and hoisted my trunk into the train and I thanked them, grabbing the handle to proceed my journey into the unknown.

I lugged the inanimate demon as far along the train as I could before stumbling across an empty compartment and sighing in relief. I dragged the trunk inside and discarded it on the floor before sinking onto one of the seats and closing my eyes. I heard a train whistle, and shouting - a lot of shouting - before everything silenced around me and I dove into complete oblivion. The train's jolts and rattles soothing me further into a much needed REM cycle.

"Excuse me?"

My eyes snapped open to find a dazed-looking auburn-haired girl milling in the doorway. I smiled at the girl, a warm inviting smile so as to be polite and the girl smiled back.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I shook my head 'no' as the countryside flew along behind me. The girl smiled wider and took the seat across from me as my eyes drifted shut again and the stranger pulled out an obscure muggle magazine. The rattling filled my head with the addition of the rustle of pages from the girl across from me. My pale cheek rested against the cool glass of the window and I was soon out again.

"Hey!"

I jolted upwards squealing and looking around in a panic before realising where I was and sighing as I looked at the emerald eyes hovering over my head. I scowled at the nuisance as she retreated to her seat and I noticed, for perhaps the first time that she was swathed in black robes. Yelping, I jumped out of my seat and proceeded to fall over my trunk in the most splendid manor possible. I groaned rolling onto my back so that I was sprawled across the brown monstrosity.

I eventually made my way to my feet and opened the trunk, fishing around for my own black robes. They were, of course, right at the bottom. I seized the clothes and dashed out of the compartment and along the train to the nearest bathroom. I ducked inside quickly and tore of my muggle clothes before getting dressed in my robes. I bundled the items together and walked in a far more lady-like manor along the train with my head down to avoid eye contact when I ran head first into something rather solid.

A squeal slid between my lips as I fell backwards gracelessly and landed on my behind, hard. I rubbed my sore area and collected my clothes before pushing past the dark-haired boy and making my way to my compartment. I pushed the door open silently as my companion looked up and smiled. I smiled back kindly and threw my clothes into my trunk and slammed the lid shut.

"I'm Lily Evans and I'm a first year here," the girl said sticking her hand out, "I thought it was about time to introduce myself since you are finally awake."

"Maree Teilor, also a first year," I responded to the girl grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"This is just all so amazing! I didn't even know about most of this stuff until a few months ago when my friend Sev told me."

"Sev?" I asked curiously taking the seat opposite her, "Who's that?"

"LILY!" a greasy haired boy yelled pushing the door open and running towards my new friend.

"Sev! Where were you? This here is Maree Teilor, she's a first year too. Isn't that wonderful?" Lily babled as her hands moved in extravagant gestures. I giggled at her bubbly nature and smiled at the new-comer and stuck out my hand. He took my hand warily and shook it without returning my smile. I frowned in a confused manner as 'Sev' took the seat next to Lily.

"Don't mind Sev, he just doesn't know you that well yet."

"To be fair, neither do you."

"Good point."

The train jerked to a stop and I was thrown forwards in my seat and landed sprawled across my trunk once more. I groaned as I rolled onto my back and looked up at Sev and Lily.

"I've really got to work on that." Lily giggled and Sev's lips turned up a little at the corners. I found myself liking the boy. Sure he was quiet, but he seemed nice enough. We looked into the corridor to see everyone pushing for the doors.

"This is it," I sighed, grabbing onto Lily's hand and dragging her and Sev out into the corridor and towards the nearest door. We emerged into the almost fresh air of the station and looked around for somewhere to go. A huge man was calling out to 'firs' years' so we made our way silently to him as the older students pushed past us. I looked over at Lily who was growing paler every minute and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at me and smiled kindly.

The human tower turned and began leading us down through a forest and we grumbled and groaned as we tried to follow him whilst not tripping over the ridiculous amount of roots and logs that were sticking out all over the place. Lily and I stumbled quite a lot whilst Sev walked gracefully along without even the slightest hint of a trip. We looked up when the man told us too and saw the castle in the distance, gleaming with lights in all the turrets and towers. I inhaled dreamily and neglected to notice the branch that was sticking out in front of me until I was gracelessly falling over it. I squeaked, closing my eyes as the ground rushed towards me, and waited for the impact but found myself caught in someone's arms.

"That was quite amusing you know," a hearty voice chuckled as I opened my eyes to find myself looking into a pair of grey orbs.

"Cheers, glad I could amuse you," I muttered grumpily as the boy helped me up and I got a good look at him, "oh hell no."

"What? I didn't know I was that bad Maree," Sirius Black responded smirking and I proceeded to walk over to a tree and strart slamming my head against the bark. Then pushed off and rushed to catch up with Lily and Sev, leaving Sirius staring at the spot by the tree I had just vacated.

Sev and Lily were climbing into a boat at the edge of the lake as I came running out from the trees smiling. I ran and jumped into the boat causing it to tip hazardously in the water. A dark-haired girl stood helplessly on the bank staring at all the full boats as Sirius made his way out of the trees and started storming towards my boat. Thinking quickly I stood up in the boat and motioned the girl over and she smiled at me jogging over to take the vacant seat. Sirius scowled at me and walked over to a different boat with another dark-haired boy.

I squealed slightly as the boat began to sail across the waters and I jumped into Sev's lap causing him to blush and Lily to giggle. I apologised and reseated myself on the bench as we sailed into an underground cave and stopped by a set of rocks. I scrambled out of the boat and onto the rocks with Lily, Sev and the other girl following in a more fluid manner. I scowled at myself and proceeded to follow the human mountain up towards a set of lush lawns and the intricately designed wooden doors of the castle.

Up close the place was huge, and I don't just mean huge, I mean HUGE! A critical looking witch opened the doors with her head in a bun on the top of her head and her body swathed in emerald robes. She thanked the humongous man and led our group inside and to a small room of the main hall, explaining a bunch of nonsense as she went. I groaned as she babbled onwards before leaving us to our own devices.

"I'm Maree," I greeted turning to the girl who had joined us in the boat. I held out my hand which she took.

"Alexa." Her blue eyes lit up with a brilliant glow.

I smiled at her as the strict witch returned and led us into another hall, ths one was full of students. I gulped as I glanced around at the watching students. I was so concerned by them that I didn't notice that we had stopped, nor did I notice the singing hat on the stool. I especially didn't notice the witch pulling out a scroll and reading names until she got to one I knew.

"Evans, Lily."

I watched my friend walk to the front of the room and sit on a stool as the witch put a hat on Lily's head. I inhaled deeply, barely noticing Sev do the same. A random thought struck me and I glanced over at the boy who was standing at my shoulder.

"What's your full name anyway?" I whispered. Sev looked at me in shock, as if he'd only just realised I was there before thinking carefully.

"Severus Snape."

"GRYFFINDOR!" I whirled to face my red-headed friend as she dashed from the chair towards the cheering table. I smiled and noticed as Severus groaned a little under his breath.

"Hoping she'd be somewhere else, huh?" I whispered pretending to watch as more students were called forward. I began to think the stoic boy behind me wouldn't respond as a whole group of students ended up at different tables. I was eventually forgetting the boy behind me.

"Only a little," he mumbled back and I smiled as a small, chubby looking boy ran towards Lily's table.

"Piper, Alexa." I glanced up to see our boat buddy sitting on the stool with the hat perched over her eyes. I smiled in anticipation when the split in the brim opened and yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

I cheered along with the sea of blue and bronze as Alexa made her way over to them and perched at the end of the bench with her brown curls bouncing madly. I giggled at her look of absolute happiness as she watched the rest of us be sorted. I waved at her before returning my face to the stool as a chocolate haired girl made her way over to the Hufflepuffs.

"Snape, Severus."

Severus gritted his teeth as if gearing up to do something awful and I whispered, "I hope you get into the house you want." He barely sent me a thankful glance as he made his way onto the stool and had the hat placed over his head. There was barely a moments hesitation.

"SLYTHERIN!" The house cried out in victory as a grinning Severus ran over to join his peers. As he sat down I waved and he responded with the barest tilting of his head.

"Teilor, Maree."

I smiled at the elder witch as I skipped up to the stool and sat down patiently. I felt soft brown leather fall down across my forehead and saw nothing. I could feel something, probing my mind and shifting through my thoughts.

"Hello," I thought, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hat. I hope you are well."

"Good mind, quite bright and eloquent," the hat muttered as it continued to evaluate my mind, "despite not paying attention you picked up that it was I, the Sorting Hat, sifting through your mind to place you. I believe you would do well in RAVENCLAW!"

The last word was yelled for the entire hall to hear and I smiled as the brown leather was removed from my scalp before skipping over to sit next to Alexa. We grinned at each other as the final student, a girl by the name of Alexis Trivic, was sorted into Gryffindor. An elderly man stood up from the table at the front of the room and motioned cheerfully to all the students.

"May the feast, begin."

I glanced around the table as food sprouted out of nothing onto the plates in front of us. Alexa stared in wonder at it all and I smiled reaching lightly for a nearby plate of chicken before offering it to my amazed companion.

"Fried owl?" I asked handing the piece of food to her. She gasped in horror as she noticed all the people digging in to the meat and I burst out in laughter dropping the chicken as I grabbed my sides to keep them from splitting open. Alexa glared at my shaking form as the giggles subsided and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That was priceless," I giggled as the upset girl continued to glare, "I take it you're muggleborn then? Well, that was actually fried chicken if you hadn't figured it out. You probably should have invested in some more reading from Flourish and Blotts."

"That was so not funny," the girl growled helping herself to some vegetables as I grabbed another piece of chicken before piling some vegetables on top of my plate, "I thought that was seriously a poor owl."

"Well if it was it sure tastes good," I replied, my voice muffled around the chicken. Alexa giggled a little at my comical expression and I swallowed before grinning madly at her. She returned my grin with one of her own and we both buckled over laughing for a while until the food started to disappear. I looked at my plate in horror as all the food that had been piled on top faded into nothing. Alexa laughed harder at the look on my face and I grabbed my plate demanding that it return my stolen goods. The rest of the Ravenclaw table turned to look at me in my random outburst as desserts appeared on the table. I squealed in delight and grabbed a bit of everything with chocolate on it that I could reach as Alexa grabbed a piece of fruit and sat there munching happily.

I ate happily for a while before my chocolate covered goods began to disappear as well and I grabbed the demon plate in anger and demanded my food back again. One could never eat enough chocolate as far as I was concerned and I had not had enough yet. Alexa was doubled over in laughter at my antics as the bearded man, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, stepped forwards to greet the student body officially and state a bunch of useless rules. I sulked over my empty plate until I heard the magic word.

"...dismissed." I squealed in delight and grabbed Alexa's hand and bolted for the door as my new friend squeaked in shock.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked as I was almost at the end of the table, "'Cause I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster said we were supposed to follow the prefects to our dormitories."

"That would make sense," I muttered slowing and dashing to the other Ravenclaw first years and waiting rather impatiently for the prefect to lead us to where we would be staying. He lead us up several staircases until we came to a door with an eagle knocker. The prefect turned to all of us.

"To get into our house, rather than have a password we knock with this knocker and the eagle presents us with a riddle. If you get the answer right you are admitted. If you do not get the answer then you must wait for the next student to come along and help you," the student explained before turning to the knocker and knocking twice solidly before standing back and waiting with us first years. The eagle opened his mouth wide and spoke.

"Where does magic begin?"

The prefect contemplated the question for only a few seconds before responding with, "At the fold between this world and the next, it begins from the creation and destruction of a life."

"A wise response," the knocker responded as the door swung open to reveal a room draped in blue and bronze silk hangings reaching from the roof to the midnight-blue carpet, both of which were speckled with images of stars. The room was wide, circular and extremely airy with several domed windows that had spectacular views of the surrounding mountains.

"Over there," the prefect said gesturing to the door across from them, "is the way to the dormitories. There will be two staircases just inside the door, the left will be to the girl's dormitories, the right to boys. Your rooms will all be on the first floor. Be up early for breakfast and to collect your timetables. Goodnight."

I smiled at Alexa and sprinted for the door with her following close on my tail as we sped up the left staircase to the first landing. I smiled pushing open an intricately designed wooden door to see four midnight-blue, four poster beds. I grinned widely at Alexa and saw my trunk at the end of one of the beds that was just near the door. I dashed over and threw the trunk open retrieving my pyjamas quickly and dashing to another door, assuming that it was the bathroom. I quickly got changed and bundled my clothes together before walking out of the room and tossing the bundle in my open trunk carelessly before flopping onto my bed.

I could hear Alexa giggling from the bed beside me and smiled at my new friend. she smiled widely back and got up lightly, crossing to the bathroom in a few swift steps and emerging a few minutes later clad in blue boxers with rubber ducks printed across them. I smiled at the t-shirt she wore which read, 'I Think Paranoid People Are Following Me' and rolled over onto my stomach to watch her pack everything away neatly before sitting on her bed and smiling at me.

"One hell of a day, huh?" I asked smiling.

"You have no idea," she responded good-naturedly, "but about what you said earlier, at dinner-"

"You mean about the evil, chocolate-stealing crockery? Or your blood status?"

"The latter. What... er... what's yours?"

"Me?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she nodded, "I'm what some people might call a pureblood, y'know born to a witch and wizard."

"Oh," she responded with a surprised look on her face. I smirked at the look as she tried to figure everything out in her head.

"Does that surprise you?" I asked sneakily, trying to gauge her response before she answered.

"No," she responded quickly and I smiled at her, looking her directly in the eyes skeptically.

"Really?"

"Maybe a little," Alexa admitted as she laid back in her bed to get away from my gaze.

"Do tell."

"Well you were so nice, I thought someone like that would be-" She responded before she began gesticulating wildly trying to think of the right way to respond without sounding arrogant.

"Stuck-up? Pompous? A right prat?" I provided politely and she looked over at me.

"All of the above," she replied a little sheepishly as her face turned red.

"Most are. Not me," I admitted, my mind travelling far from the room that we were in to my mother's side as she glared over me and yelled.

"Why?" Alexa asked shaking me from my thoughts. I shook my head and turned around in my bed so that I was lying with my head at the foot of the bed.

"Story for another day, right now I think we ought to get some sleep," I said avoiding the topic for now. I knew it would come up again eventually but for now, I would leave it to rest in peace. Alexa mumbled in agreement and I listened as she pulled the curtains closed around her bed. I waited a few more moments before pulling the curtains closed around my own bed and lying back on the pillows as the exhaustion finally collected me in it's grip and I slipped off into the world of dreams.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope they aren't Mary-sues... please tell me if you think they are... also R&R Flames are permitted but highly frowned upon.**

**FEEL THE POWER OF ME FROWNING AT YOU!  
**


	2. Ensuing Fun

**So here we have it, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings brilliant characters, I do own Maree and hold partial ownership over the other OCs...  
**

* * *

Floating in absolute bliss, that was all that was going on at the moment; nothing could wreck this moment for me. Nothing, that is, except for my new room mate trying to shake me awake. I groaned and swatted at her arm, trying to get her to leave me alone as I muttered something along the lines of, 'when the curtains are closed it means "do not disturb"' and rolled over. She left me for a moment and, stupidly, I thought I was in the clear and sighed victoriously. That was until the worst person in the world flipped my mattress over and sent me sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell?" I squealed as I landed painfully on my bottom. I glared up at my newest friend, Alexa Piper, as she smirked down at me victoriously. I growled murderously as Alexa laughed mercilessly sitting on my now over turned mattress.

"You awake now?" she asked patronizingly. I scowled and got up from the floor to pull my uniform out of the trunk and get changed. I stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me, calling Alexa by a few of the more colourful names I could think of before getting changed.

As I went to grab my pyjamas off the sink I looked in the mirror at the scrawny, mahogany-haired girl in the Ravenclaw uniform. we smiled at each other as I reached towards the reflective surface, she did also, it was as if we were one and the same. It was then that it struck me. I was the girl in the mirror. I was at Hogwarts and I was in Ravenclaw. Mum was so going to kill me.

"I should warn you we have about half an hour until breakfast is finished and it takes fifteen minutes to get there!" Alexa called through the door. I swore under my breath and left my reflection to leave the bathroom. I threw my pyjamas at my trunk and slipped into a pair of socks and school shoes. I smiled at my friend.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at Alexa who was now lounging on my overturned mattress. She smiled and got up to follow me out of the dorm and through the common room. As we were winding our way down the ridiculously long staircase to Ravenclaw tower we heard voices.

"I knew we were going the wrong way but no, you had a gut feeling!"

"Well if you know so much why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Because I'm not a freakin' nerd, that's why."

"Cheers," I muttered under my breath as we reached the foot of the stairs to see two girls glaring furiously at each other, "something the matter guys?"

The two girls turned in shock to look at me and Alexa, the taller one on the left noticed the blue and bronze patches on our robes and blushed. I smiled knowingly as she looked down at her feet and began to kick the carpet nervously. The other one's face flushed and she looked away mumbling something. I looked at her inquiringly and cupped a hand behind my ear, urging her silently to speak up.

"We got lost on the way to the Great Hall," the shorter girl mumbled grumpily. I looked at Alexa and we simultaneously nodded our heads.

"We can show you the way if you want," I offered and the two girls eyes lit up, one a beautiful green the other a startling blue. They nodded enthusiastically at the offer and I smiled as Alexa and I proceeded down the corridor with the two other girls following.

"I'm Maree Teilor by the way," I called back over my shoulder before gesturing to my friend, "and this is Alexa Piper. I take it you two are Gryffindors."

"How did you-"

"No-one else needs to be this far up in the castle," I responded grinning at the pair over my shoulder as Alexa started to laugh.

"Well I'm Alexis Trivic," the shorter girl introduced smiling at us.

"and I'm Engracia Penthea. Just call me Grace," the taller girl continued with a large grin.

"Nice to meet you," Alexa and I responded in unison.

We all continued through the many halls of Hogwarts and down several flights of moving staircases when we finally spotted the large hourglasses that were situated in the Entrance Hall. We smiled in victory before walking into the Great Hall to grab some breakfast and retrieve our timetables. We shouted our goodbyes to Alexis and Grace before sitting down at the bench and grabbing a couple of pieces of toast each. We both took large bites as an extremely short professor made his way up to us.

"Hello girls, I'm Professor Flitwick, your head of house," he greeted, we nodded politely as we continued to chew on our breakfast, "so you must be Miss Teilor and Miss Piper?" Another set of nods from us. "Excellent! Here are your timetables."

We took the small sheets of parchment and said our thank yous before looking over our first day of classes at Hogwarts. I glanced the list over once, shoved another piece of toast in my mouth before noticing my fatal flaw. I cursed colourfully under my breath before I took off running out of the Great Hall, making my way upstairs by skipping multiple at a time, then rounding a corner and charging up more stairs until I reached the eagle door knocker.

"Here's hoping I get this right," I muttered under my breath before knocking on the door twice. The head of the eagle came to life.

"Is a centaur a human or a horse?"

I thought about it for a moment before an idea floated into my head and I grinned replying with, "A centaur is neither as it follows neithers codes nor creeds. A centaur defines itself as one that can define itself in unity."

"Wonderful," the knocker responded as the door swung open. I bolted across the empty common room and up the dormitory stairs to the first floor. I panted slightly as I pushed the door open and picked up my full messenger bag and ran back down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and then down further into the dungeons. I arrived at the classroom as the last of the students filed in. Alexa smiled and waved me over to her seat in about the middle of the dungeon classroom. I smiled and made my way over before sinking into the seat and breathing deeply to regain my breath as an obese man walked in through a door at the front of the room.

"Welcome first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, my name is Professor Slughorn," the teacher began, waving his wand at the board as he said it and causing it to appear there, "this year I will be teaching you the basics of brewing potions-"

Professor Slughorn continued like that for the next half an hour then finally set them all a simple sleeping draught to work on. I went to retrieve the ingredients as Alexa lit the fire beneath the cauldron to get some water boiling. I grabbed a few different objects and set to preparing them for the potion. I added a certain amount of one thing while Alexa stirred seven times clockwise then twice counter-clockwise before we added the next ingredient. This continued until we had made the potion almost perfect. I frowned at the off-purple colour when it was supposed to be a brilliant shade of violet before remembering something my uncle had told me on one of his visits and sprinting to the cupboard where I grabbed a sprig of mint and went back to our table where I dropped it in the potion and stirred three times clockwise and twice counter-clockwise. The potion turned a brilliant violet and I looked up at Alexa and smiled before noticing Professor Slughorn at her shoulder and cringing.

"What did you just add Miss..."

"Maree Teilor, and it was a sprig of mint sir," I admitted bashfully.

"And tell me Miss Teilor, was mint on the list of ingredients?"

"No, sir."

"So you adlibbed?"

"Yessir."

"What a brilliant job!" Slughorn cried out standing up straight - which didn't make much of a difference if you asked me - and announcing my wonderful achievement to the rest of the class. I looked bashfully at the ground while Alexa beamed at me over the top of our steaming potion. Slughorn walked off and left us as the class drew closer to the end. When it finished I sighed in relief as Slughorn set homework. I quickly jotted down the work as the bell rang and got up to make a run for it when Slughorn stopped me and called me to his desk.

"I would like you to join an exclusive little club of mine, you obviously have a knack for potions, and I believe you would make a brilliant member," Slughorn said as I stood in front of his desk. I groaned internally at the suggestion but put on a bright smile anyway.

"It sounds like a lot of fun Professor," I replied.

"The first meeting's in a week, I hope to see you there!" Slughorn called as he retreated to his office. When the man was finally out of sight I groaned and banged my head on his desk before picking up my messenger bag and walking out into the hallway where I met up with Alexa. She looked like she was about to ask a question but I just shook my head and began to walk to the next class. Alexa quickly caught up as we made our way up through the school to a stuffy classroom with a cat sitting on the desk.

"Maree!"

I looked around and spotted Lily waving at me from a spot near the front, motioning frantically at the vacant seat beside her. I looked over at Alexa pleadingly and she smiled, pushing me in Lily's direction. I smiled gratefully at her as she took a seat next to an orange-haired Gryffindor and made my way over to my other friend. I gave Lily a quick hug and took the vacant seat. I opened my mouth to begin a conversation when a messy-haired boy charged into the room and made a beeline for Lily.

James Potter, for it was he that was staring so intently at my friend, took the seat at the desk behind us and Sirius Black took the seat next to him. James leaned forward in his chair and stared lovingly at Lily, which I found extremely creepy.

"Hey," James whispered, "hey Evans!"

"What is it Potter?"

"You look pretty today."

I snorted at the idiot's lack of tact as the cat on the desk transformed into the stern witch from the sorting ceremony. My jaw fell in shock, as did nearly everyone else in the class', and she smirked appreciatively at the response before introducing herself - again I might add though I wasn't paying attention the first time - as Professor McGonagall and launching into a typical start of year speech. I casually took notes on everything that seemed important and began to doze on my desk when Lily gave me a sharp elbow to the side. I smiled gratefully at her as McGonagall gave us all a match and asked that we try to turn it into a needle.

I sat back casually as the match was presented to me and everyone around me began to practice. I picked up my wand and waved it around casually moving my lips every now and again to make it look like I was practicing when really I was mouthing the school rules. Lily was deep in concentration and I smiled at her effort before deciding to give the task a couple of tries before I completely stopped caring. I waved my wand and said the incantation and watched as nothing happened. Sighing, I waved my wand and repeated the incantation, this time the match developed a slightly silver sheen. I got excited and waved my wand quickly again, unknowingly aiming at Lily's quill, and said the incantation again. I watched my match intently but nothing happened. I sighed, deciding to see how Lily was doing and noticed that in place of her quill was a long sharp needle. I aimed at my match and said the incantation once more and my match finally transformed.

I giggled with joy, inspecting my handiwork quickly before looking at Lily's match which had also transformed into a needle. I smiled brightly at my friend and kicked back in my chair as those around me continued to practice. I suddenly heard a string of profanities sounding from behind me. I laughed at the foul-mouthed Gryffindor before leaning forward to pick up my needle.

By the end of the lesson very few of the students had managed to transfigure their matches and those who hadn't done it had to practice as homework as well as completing a foot long essay on the uses of transfiguration in the real world.

"So, Lily," I began as we walked out of class with Alexa, "how's life as a Gryffindor?"

"Aside from Potter's constant annoyance, rather good actually. How about as a Ravenclaw?" Lily queried in response. I smiled and gave her a cheesy thumbs up and she laughed heartily.

"Evans!" I groaned as James Potter chased after us and skidded to a stop in our pathway. I drew my wand and pointed it at Potter before muttering the jelly-legs jinx and walking off with Alexa and Lily laughing behind me.

We made our way downstairs to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table with the two girls that Alexa and I had met that morning. I grinned cheekily at the pair before grabbing at the food laid out on the table and digging in as a conversation started around me. I smiled at the brilliant people I had come to know at Hogwarts before excusing myself to the bathroom and leaving Alexa in charge of my bag. She took it as I sprinted out the door to the nearest bathroom and walked inside. There were a few girls loitering at the sink when I entered but as I came out of my cubicle I noticed that they had gone. I washed my hands quickly and pushed the door open, making my way swiftly along the hall when I heard a squeal.

"Look boys a little first year Hufflepuff," a snide voice chuckled. I changed course and followed the voice along a different corridor to see a girl crumpled on the floor as a group of older boys stood around the poor girl taunting.

I cried out the jelly-legs jinx and got the tallest of the boys when another turned towards me and I struck him as well. The final boy had time to draw his wand before I nailed him with the spell. The three boys laid on the floor, unable to stand on their legs anymore as I rushed forwards and grabbed the poor Hufflepuff. I noticed a couple of boys I had seen before, but ignored them and pulled the poor Hufflepuff along the corridor and into a vacant classroom before closing the door and leaning against it. I took my time to catch my breath as the girl sobbed slightly on the floor.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned about the poor girl. She looked up at me with wide brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright, just in a bit of shock," she responded quietly as her sobbing began to subside. I sighed in relief as I heard footsteps behind the door. I listened closely and heard them continue along before sighing.

"That's good," I sighed as the girl got to her feet, fixing her robes before coming over and hugging me. I stood there startled for a minute when she leaned backwards and muttered her appreciation.

"I'm Maree by the way, Maree Teilor," I introduced holding out my hand. She took it.

"London Rogue."

"That's an ironic name if I ever did hear one."

"I know, right?"

"Well, London, let's head down and get some lunch shall we?"

London smiled before pushing open the door and leading the way down the hall to the Grand Staircase. We descended to the Entrance Hall quickly and cut across into the Great Hall where my friends stood up and waved. I grabbed London's sleeve and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table, motioning for her to sit across from me and next to Alexis and Grace. She happily took the seat as I introduced her to everyone and then introduced everyone to her.

"So how did you know that spell anyway? We've barely been at school for two periods?" London asked and everyone else murmured noises of agreement. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Aside from being able to turn a match into a needle, that's the only spell I can do," I responded my face flushing a bright red as my friends all laughed at my misfortune. I grinned at my plate and reached for some more food to eat when the bell rang again.

I shouldered my messenger bag and took off with a quick farewell, Alexa tight on my tail. We made our way up several flights of stairs, turned many corners and were rushing around the final corner when we noticed a dead end. I panicked, throwing my hands up in the air and crying out as many colourful words as I could think of.

"Calm down Maree," Alexa soothed, "I'm sure we just took a wrong turn. Let's retrace our steps, okay?"

I sighed, nodding in agreement and following my friend around Hogwarts until we, eventually, stumbled into our charms class. Professor Flitwick calmly motioned for us to take a seat while he continued to explain the curriculum to the class. I glanced around but only saw singular empty seats, one next to a fellow Ravenclaw and one next to a Slytherin. I walked across the room and sank into the seat next to the Slytherin, allowing Alexa to take the vacant seat next to the Ravenclaw.

"Hey Severus," I whispered. Severus looked over at me, nodded slightly, then went back to concentrating on Professor Flitwick's every word. He leaned forward intently on the desk and, being the bored girl I was, I mimicked his action, gazing intently at the professor as well. Severus noticed what I was doing and shot me a glare so I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Flitwick assigned us a chapter of the book to read and I pulled the tome out of my messenger bag and set to flipping through the book one page at a time. Turns out that's all it took to annoy Sev; who'd have thought?

"Will you cut that out?" Sev hissed, glaring at me from the corner of his eye whilst pretending to read his own book.

"Probably not," I admitted as I continued to flip through the text, glancing briefly at each page before moving on to the next. Severus scowled and continued trying to read. After a moment I gave up on the book and began to blow at the pages of Sev's book, making them turn before he'd finished reading.

"Cut it out Teilor," he growled as he moved his book away from me. I whined sinking back into my chair and looking over at Alexa who was reading her book rather intently like the Ravenclaw next to her.

"Sev, I'm bored," I whined under my breath.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you actually did the assigned reading," he mumbled back.

"But I don't want to."

"Teilor."

"The name's Maree if you don't mind. By the way I'm bored, also you look bored too, also watch this."

I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the quill of the Ravenclaw in front of me. I waved my wand around muttering the spell I'd only learned the period before as the quill turned into a large needle. I smiled proudly at Severus who wasn't paying attention. I sulked as the person in front of me yelped as they picked up what was once their quill.

"You, Severus Snape, are no fun."

"We are here to learn, not to have fun."

"Can't you do both?"

"No."

I groaned in exasperation while Severus kept his head firmly situated a few millimetres from the page.

"Severus Snape, you are quite the hard person to get along with."

"Miss Teilor. What are you and Master Snape here discussing when you should be reading?"

I paused a moment as Snape looked up at Professor Flitwick guiltily. I forced a charming smile on my face and turned to look up at the professor who looked slightly taken aback.

"My apologies Professor Flitwick, it's just, well," I paused and tried to look a little sheepish, "Severus and I were having a bit of a debate on the levitation charm. I believe that since it is such an easily abused charm that we should not be instructed in the use of it so early in the curriculum. Severus, however, believes that it is such a basic charm and therefore should be taught quickly so we will not have to waste time later in our education to be able to use it. What are your views on the matter Professor?"

Professor Flitwick looked stunned for a moment before launching into a discussion on his theories towards the spell while I nodded and muttered agreement or disagreement where it was necessary. Severus started off looking astonished before playing along with my plan and paying attention to what Professor Flitwick said. It was all too soon that the bell rang and we were dismissed from class. I put all my books together and waved to Severus before leaving the room and meeting up with Alexa in the hallway. We began to walk to the Great Hall when I glanced into an alcove to see Black and Potter with their wands raised. I spun quickly to see a bucket of an unknown substance hovering in the air and Severus about to walk under it.

"Sev!" I yelled in warning whipping out my wand, I swished and flicked, "wingardium leviosa!" I cried the spell as the bucket began to fall and caught it swiftly in my own spell. Severus looked up in shock and ran off down the hall as Professor Flitwick walked out of the classroom grinning. He looked up and caught sight of the bucket.

"Miss Teilor? What is the meaning of this?"

I stared in horror as I realised how guilty I looked. I slowly lowered the bucket to the ground to find it filled with soapy water, the prats. I hung my head and followed after my head of house as Alexa just watched and walked away. This was definitely not the best end to today. I guess I'd had fun while it lasted.

* * *

**So there you have it, Chapter 2... I hope it's alright so far...**

**R&R please... I do hope you will...**

**As before, Flames are allowed but highly frowned upon.  
**


	3. Growing Up

**Not one of my best chapters I'll admit, but I was running low on ideas...**

**Chapter Three has finally arrived!**

**To ease some apparent confusion the OCs are:**

**Maree Teilor, Ravenclaw, Occasionally called Marzy**

**Alexa Piper, Ravenclaw, aka Lexi**

**Alexis Trivic, Gryffindor, aka Alex**

**Engracia Penthea, Gryffindor, aka Grace**

**London Rogue, Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

The wind swept through the icy grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the sun made an unusual appearance in the sky. The trees of the forbidden forest swayed calmly in the breeze to denote another day in the children's education. A perfectly normal day.

"Sirius Orion Black and James Harold Potter get your arses back here!" I screeched pelting around the corner as the laughing boys ran towards the Gryffindor tower; their one sanctuary from my wrath.

I drew my wand and caught Black with a well-aimed jelly-legs jinx as he was rounding the home stretch and sent a lot of ropes rocketing after Potter as he took a fruitless dive towards the fat lady's portrait. Caught mid-air, the fool crashed onto the ground and I grabbed Sirius by the ear so I could berate the pair at the same time. This was possibly the thirteenth time this week that I had caught the pair in their idiotic mischief that they seemed to find amusing.

"Calm down Teilor," Sirius said jokingly, looking up into my furious face.

"Yeah," James added as I approached, "it was only a joke."

"I don't believe Severus would agree," I growled as I let go of Sirius right next to his best friend, "it was an outright attack and the pair of you know it."

I glared icily at the pair in front of me as they squirmed a little at the harshness in my gaze as I continued to verbally assault the pair for another few minutes. For the last five years it had been a near daily occurence that the pair captured in front of me would cause trouble - usually using Severus as the victim - and I would chase them down; only this time I actually had some authority.

"Do you see this badge? Or are you as blind as you are stupid?" I asked the pair tapping the shiny prefect's badge attached to my robes, "I'm giving you detention for a week."

"And you think that's gonna bother us?" Sirius sneered as I sent the note to Professor McGonagall with a flick of my wrist. I glared at the idiotic 'pretty boy' as he watched me scornfully and thought through my idea carefully as I calculated the consequences before reaching my decision.

"No," I responded with a smirk of my own, "but this will."

I flicked my wrist and muttered a simple incantation under my breath as a large metal vat appeared, suspended, directly over both boys heads. Another quick incantation followed by a swift swish of my wand and the dark-brown contents of the vat spilled over the brim as it slowly tipped over my captives. When the contents were emptied the vat disappeared leaving two particularly sticky blobs. Glad for their inability to move I walked over and took a swift sample of the substance.

"Gee boys," I insulted as I removed my fingers from my mouth, "didn't know you could be this sweet."

I smirked at the pair of horrified looks that met me through the substance as I walked away and called a departing insult over my shoulder before I turned the corner and made my way to the school's library. The exchanges between myself and the idiotic 'Marauders' had been borderline hostile for years and since my sudden rise to power they had been getting steadily worse.

In one particular interaction I had noticed several of the Slytherins walking into breakfast in our third year with their hair a particularly violent shade of pink, Severus' was worse than most. This had riled me up, along with several other interactions with Black during the day, and I had retaliated. The following morning all of the Marauders had shown up to breakfast with pink bodies and purple hair; needless to say they were not amused. Ever since that moment it had been an all out war, and I was holding up rather well I must say. I broke from my memories as the wooden double-doors of the library came into view.

Madam Pince shot an enraged glare at me as I burst through the doors of the library and made my way across the room to my small circle of friends. I stole an unused chair from a nearby table and shoved it in between Lexi and Grace. Everyone looked up at the noise of the scraping chair and either nodded or waved mutely as I returned the gesture before pulling a random book away from London and opening it wide to stand it up on the table before sinking my head onto my arms behind the tome.

Alexa, my best friend and confidante since the day we met, gave me a quick once over and sighed, placing a spare quill in the book she was scanning through and closing it softly. Alexa had risen to being my friend quickly with her great loyalty and bright personality, I was always thankful that I had met her and found myself in the same house as her. She didn't always know exactly what I was thinking at a single glance, but she was a pretty good guess.

"You ran into them again didn't you?" Lexi hissed in the form of question and needed no more answer than my simple groan in response as I banged my head lightly on the table. Alexa sighed before ceasing my head-banging.

Grace, one of our resident Gryffindors and all-around wonderful friend to talk to, heard the question and proceeded to mark her place in a particularly large book and looked at me. Since our first encounter we became swift friends as I found a brave and noble person in her. Grace embodied the Gryffindor traits well and complemented them with her unwavering loyalty and friendly attitude.

"You've got to stop letting them get to you," Grace whispered as she leaned around my book and peered down at my slumped form, "they're not worth your time."

"But they keep harassing Severus and I can't just let them get away with it," I moaned in exasperation as I thumped my head on the table once more and Alexa shot me an exasperated glance.

Alex, the other resident of Gryffindor tower and generally quiet compatriot, looked up from her hasty scrawls across the table at my book. She had always told me exactly what she thought since our moment of introduction and it often led to several disagreements, but it was a point I sincerely respected about her. Alex embodied Gryffindor bravery in every sense and never backed down when she knew she was right, even if she was in a dangerous situation.

"I still don't understand what you see in Severus," Alex contributed in hushed tones as she proceeded to scrawl some more notes, "he's not always in the right you know and he _can_ fight for himself."

"I know that," I snapped in a voice that was a little too loud, causing Madam Pince to shoot glares at our table. I groaned and lifted my head so my chin was resting on my arms and I was staring blankly at the book in front of me.

London, the bubbly and eccentric Hufflepuff resident, put a final point on her notes and looked around the table at her friends before glancing around my book and noticing my state. Ever since I'd saved London from the older boys I'd loved her honest loyalty and hard work. She was always good for a smile when you needed one, and sometimes she said things without thinking them through properly, which was not always wise on her behalf.

"Is Marzy whining about her future boyfriend again?" London enquired as she cleaned her quill with a flick of her wand and chewed on the end a little, staring blankly at the cover of my book. My mouth fell open and I accidentally knocked the book in front of me over at her sudden declaration. The remainder of my companions made a great effort to smother their laughter so as not to incur the rage of the demonic librarian.

"I can see where London's coming from," Alex inserted, trying her hardest to keep a straight face as my spluttering face fell on her, "he is always trying to get her attention."

"And she's always chasing after him," Grace sighed wiping a mock tear from her eye, "isn't it romantic?"

As the realisation finally seemed to fully dawn on my being the girls opposite me fell into each other in fits of giggles, unable to prevent the laughter anymore. I looked over at Lexi helplessly to find her snorting as well; this threw me over the edge. In a sudden burst of rage I jumped up from my seat and pointed accusingly at the other girls.

"I DO NOT LIKE SIRIUS BLACK!" I shrieked as I glared at my giggling companions. This, of course only made them laugh louder as we were swiftly evicted from the library by a seething librarian who was referring to us as a group of barbarians.

I stormed away from the group in the direction of the grand staircase as I heard my friends feet clattering on the floor as they raced to catch up with my swiftly retreating form. London caught up with me first and swung an arm around my shoulder which I shrugged off as I turned right and proceeded down the enchanted stairwell.

"Chill out Marzy," London spoke between gasps as she rushed to keep up with my pace, "it was only a joke."

"Well I'm not laughing," I ground out between my teeth as we descended yet another floor of the ridiculously large castle.

Alexa caught up next and fell into step beside me as the others moved to catch up with us as my frustration began to build at the mere idea of Sirius bloody Black. Alexa noticed my mood, and in a moment of pure genius, looked back up the stairs, smiled and waved.

"Hey Sirius!" She yelled as I, being the gullible fool I am, whipped around quickly and drew my wand to point at the impending narcissist. I glared at Alexa as I stashed my wand, realising that my best friend had tricked me. Her lips twitched a little and I started smiling, damn the stupid girl for being able to make me feel better.

"Miss Teilor!" I heard a voice yell, completely wrecking my moment of happiness, as I glanced over my shoulder to find Professor McGonagall heading our way. I let the smile return to my face as the head of Gryffindor approached and shot my friends a quick glare as a way of letting them know that this wasn't over while they continued on their quest through the castle before smiling at the strict professor again.

"I was wondering if you had any information about the chocolate-coated students that I found on my way to Gryffindor tower this afternoon," the noble lady continued as she proceeded past me up the stairs, unnoticing as I inched slowly down them after she passed my spot and smirked as she continued to talk to thin air as if she expected me to follow, which she probably did, knowing how much I was going to regret this later. The professor would find me again, and I was bound to be in even bigger trouble for ditching her, so for now I resolved to stay as far from the harsh lady as possible until I had to speak with her.

I sprinted around the corner of the next landing and ran straight into my best friend as she loitered in the hall. We were both sent flying in opposite directions as we collided and I landed painfully on my behind causing me to cuss under my breath. I crawled towards my friend and stood up as soon as I was safely around the corner. Alexa brushed off her behind and stood up opposite me glaring in mock anger.

"Don't you know," I began with a fake sneer, almost sounding like Severus, and glared at Lexi, "not to loiter around corners?"

"Don't _you_ know," Alexa returned in just as cold a voice, "not to run around corners like a deranged lunatic?"

I laughed at my closest comrade and embraced her tightly whilst slowly shunting her backwards in case the austere professor came back this way. Lexi laughed in unison with me as we walked down to the school grounds through several different secret passages, our footsteps reverberating slightly off the walls in the more deserted ones, and emerged quickly through the double doors into the crisp winter air. I stood with my arms wide, welcoming the breeze, while Alexa shivered and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. I swept towards the Black Lake and sat at its bank, the view of my body blocked by a particularly large tree, and patted the ground beside me. Alexa took her place and withdrew her wand before casting a few quick warming charms and sitting far more cosily.

"She does have a point y'know," Alexa pointed out as we looked across the lake towards the far bank that was surrounded by the forbidden forest. I sighed and looked at my best friend.

"Yeah," I responded to Alexa's shock, "I probably shouldn't have covered them in chocolate but you and I both know that a detention would have done nothing."

"Maree your an idiot," Alexa retaliated in a demeaning staccato, "I was talking about London."

"Then I disagree entirely," I replied immediately as my friend shot me a skeptical glance from the corner of her eye.

"Maree, who are you trying to kid?"

"I want nothing to do with young goats."

"You're being ridiculous Maree."

"No, I am being realistic, you are the one being ridiculous."

This was my way of letting Alexa know that the conversation was over; that I would have nothing more of her shenanigans. She sighed and stared out at the desolate, still lake's surface and threw a rock into it, watching intently as the ripples spread out to the surface.

"Whatever you say," Alexa muttered, so low that I almost missed it as the sun began it's descent into the horizon.

"I can not stand her!" Sirius shouted as he burst into the fifth year boy's dormitories, a space occupied by five beds and several discarded pieces of laundry; it was a widely known fact that the Hogwarts house elves weren't stupid enough to venture into the Marauders dormitory, and with good reason.

Sirius stomped through the accumulated garbage and flopped onto one of the four poster beds with his face pressed firmly into his pillow as he continued to shout out several swear words which were severely muffled. The remainder of the legendary group followed Sirius into the dormitory and took their spots up on different beds around the room. James leaned over a little hesitantly and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius groaned and glanced at his best friend before sitting up and glaring at the pillow.

"That stupid Maree bloody Teilor thinks she's so bloody perfect," Sirius vented sinking a punch into his pillow and making a growling noise in the back of his throat, "she drives me mental! Always bloody looking out for bloody Snivillus and sticking her perfect prefect nose - no offense Remus - into Marauder business."

"Well she sure has your attention doesn't she Pads?" James snorted, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at his friend's dilemma, "you can't keep your eyes off her."

Peter curled over on his bed laughing as if that single insinuation was the funniest thing in the world, and it really wasn't considering James brought it up at least once every year. Sirius leaned over and belted James upside the head before shooting a glare in Peter's direction.

"I do not like Maree Teilor," Sirius ground out as he glared at his friends, silently daring them to disagree, "she is a constant thorn in my side."

"Thorns come from roses," James responded, thinking quickly, "and we all know how Siri loves his roses."

Sirius scowled at his friend's antics and laid down on his bed with his head facing the roof as an idea struck him and he sat up quickly.

"We must be revenged," he said in a dark tone, "we will strike her when she least expects i-"

"No."

Sirius turned to Remus in shock to find his good friend shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Sirius sighed and turned to James in confusion to be met with a confused shrug.

"Okay Remus," Sirius responded a little sarcastically, "why exactly not?"

"Because, in reality, she has far more influence than us," Remus responded. Sirius shot him a disbelieving stare as his friend continued to insist upon the facts.

"Think about it guys!" Remus urged from his spot across the room, "She has friends in all the different houses and gets along better with the teachers. She's actually kind to first years and has double the spell knowledge that you guys do. She could beat you in an instant if you went against her."

What Remus had said was correct and Sirius threw his hands up in defeat before flopping back on the bed and hearing the satisfying creak underneath the sudden pressure.

_Why does it have to be her? _Sirius thought as the world continued to move around him, _Why, of all the beautiful girls in Hogwarts, did he have to find his attention drawn to that one annoying little girl?_

_

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review or something just so I know that there are people out there...  
**


	4. Tis The Season

**This chapter's a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry about that, I'm also sorry about how long it took me to update, but I was severely lacking in ideas. I think I've got some idea of what I'm going to do now... fingers crossed.**

**Also thank you to Gracie-Pen/Grace, Moonluver26 and Lexie/Llama Baa/Lexie Piper for reviewing my last three chapters! I really appreciate hearing from you guys.  
**

**OCs as follows:**

**Maree Teilor (Narrator), Ravenclaw 5th year, aka Marzy**

**Alexis Trivic, Gryffindor 5th year, aka Alex**

**Alexa Piper, Ravenclaw 5th year, aka Lexi**

**Engracia Penthea, Gryffindor 5th year, aka Grace or Gracie**

**London Rogue, Hufflepuff 5th year.**

**Now to the story!  
**

As in all situations, time passed until the students at Hogwarts found themselves eagerly anticipating the Christmas holidays. As the Christmas season became more evident with the passing days students grew more and more excited, with the exception of myself. Even cool and collected Alex had given in to the Christmas spirit and had taken to turning first years robes red and green - red was an exceptionally unpopular colour among the Slytherins, the same could be said about green and Gryffindor. Now the answer as to why I wasn't in the holiday mood was simple; the Marauders had yet to get revenge for my little joke. Every fool and his dragon knew that the Marauders always got revenge when they were bested, and revenge was not something I was looking forward to.

Potter and Black had been popping up everywhere I went, giving me their scheming smirk and all I could do was pace in trepidation and anxiety in the common room every night wondering why they hadn't gotten revenge yet. I had a dull hope - way down deep in my heart - that Remus had talked them out of the idea, I wasn't foolish enough to go along with that though.

My fears of revenge continued to grow when the rumour circulated about the Marauders staying at Hogwarts over the holidays; further pacing had ensued when this news reached me from the ever-oblivious London. The Marauders had never stayed for Christmas holidays before - I would know, I stayed every Christmas holidays - and them staying this time could only mean horrible occurences.

As the students filtered from the school I stood with Alex, my companion this holiday season, and waved to our other friends who left with gleeful yells. I tried to smile, but found the expression slipped when I noticed the Marauders standing a little to the side, Potter yelling some final catcalls at Lily's retreating form.

"Typical James," Alex murmured with a smirk, "always after Lily."

"Stupid Potter," I growled with a scowl, "always bugging my friend."

"He's not that bad," Alex sighed as we walked up through the school towards the towers, "look, let's not start this so early on, I'll go get my History of Magic work and meet you in the library."

I waved her off and went to my own common room to retrieve some of my own incomplete work. I stuffed it into the white bag my grandmother had sent for my birthday last year and grabbed some quills ad ink. The bulging bag settled easily upon my shoulder as I descended from the tower and moved towards the school's library. Homework and study were never strong points with me and I was content to cruise through my classes without much of a care but this year was significant.

Alex and I worked in silence, I worked better without distractions and she was already enthralled in her work when I arrived - I was still yet to figure out how she beat me everywhere when she was always further away. As the time passed I found myself catching up on all the homework that would be due when we returned to lessons. I looked over each piece I completed and edited what I could before smiling in accomplishment.

Alex had her brow furrowed over the dates that were listed before her and I decided that I would leave her to her own work before moving off towards my common room. I stepped into the silent corridors and sighed in appreciation before moving off through the school. It wasn't until I was several floors below the library - I hated how I had to go down before going up - when I was knocked from my reverie.

"Well, well, well. Teilor, a pleasure as always."

I whirled to face the source of the voice as Black approached me from behind, my hand slipping into the pocket of my robe to grab my wand. Black disarmed me quickly and I was left facing the Gryffindor without a method of defense. I glared at the boy and held my hand out.

"You're hilarious Black, now give me back my wand," I growled, in some deluded part of my mind I carried the idea that if I pretended to be confident he would leave me alone - oh, how deluded that part of my brain was.

"I don't think so, Teilor. You see you were pretty hilarious a month ago and I just wanted to return the favour," Sirius responded, sarcasm coating his words at the appropriate moments. I stared in horror at the boy before me with my hand suspended uselessly between us before acting on further stupidity. I launched myself forward to grab my wand and Sirius flicked his own wand in response; I suddenly found myself hanging upside down in the air and thankful that I had worn shorts under my skirt this morning.

"Black!" I shrieked as my bag fell from my shoulder and hit the ground. I gasped as a splash of cold water descended over me, this wouldn't have been worrying if it weren't for the fact that the substance wasn't actually water. I looked down in horror as blood rushed to my head while the sticky substance that Black had doused me with splashed onto my white bag, the one containing my completed homework.

Sirius dropped me from my vulnerable position and turned away as I rushed towards my bag to find my parchment soaked, the notes that I had written were running along the page and I couldn't hold back the tears at the brim of my eyes. I turned to Black with a murderous glint in my eyes, the tears falling down my face unrestricted. the look on his face clearly insinuated that he had no idea what he had just done.

"My homework!" I screeched in a rage as I dropped the destroyed work," That took me hours! How dare you?"

Sirius, of all the reactions he could have had, merely looked at me in shock for a minute before bursting out with laughter. I narrowed my eyes so that they could have been slits.

"Trust a Ravenclaw to be upset about homework," Sirius responded whilst taking deep breaths to calm himself. I rose from my spot on the floor and stormed towards the amused boy with pure loathing highlighting every part of my face.

"This is war Black," I ground out slapping the smirking idiot across the face and grabbing my wand from his relaxed grip, "I NEVER do my homework. Not without being yelled at first, I did that work and you destroyed it. You stupid pig!"

I pointed my wand directly in between his eyes, making him go a little cross-eyed to keep the wand in sight. Growling under my breath I withdrew my wand and stalked down the hall, grabbing my destroyed bag as I passed before swinging it up onto my shoulder. That was the beginning of the holidays; if only I had had the common sense to let it go, but - as with everything related to Sirius Black - I held it against him, making the Christmas holidays hell.

When Alex had asked me what had happened and I had shown her the remains of my homework she didn't go with the outrage I had hoped, instead she adopted the 'you-got-what-you-deserved' look and began to walk away. I stopped her quickly and insisted that pranking the Marauders would be a fun addition to the Christmas holidays - she may not look like it but Alex loves a good prank - so I recruited her into my vengeance scheme.

The following week I pulled every conceivable prank on Sirius that I could - non-stop dancing legs, embarrassing clothing, laughing and itching powder (at once), frogs in food, rats in food, no food, disappearing food, disappearing furniture - anything that would embarrass the despicable Gryffindor. Alex had helped in my planning at first until my plans got more and more centred and malicious. Sirius tried pranking me in return but I generally avoided it (there were of course several cases where I didn't). In the end we were hunting each other down, pulling one revenge plot after another until we came face to face in an all-out duel.

Curses of both the magical and verbal kind were thrown between us when we had met in the Entrance Hall on Christmas morning and there appeared to be nothing that could stop our madness. Sirius had several boils on his face and I was sporting a pair of black eyes and neither one of us was going to back down. I tried to gain ground on the arrogant demon of Gryffindor tower, but every move I made he countered expertly and every move he made I countered. The jinxes and hexes grew more and more malicious, the tension rising to a peak for all the students who had stayed for the holidays when McGonagall appeared, her glasses askew ad her face splotched with red from rage.

"My office, now!" She shrieked pointing up the stairs as we continued to throw curses at each other. As I cast another jelly-legs jinx at Sirius to throw him off I felt my wand being tugged out of my grip. I looked around in shock to find the Gryffindor head of house staring at us in blind fury as she pointed up the staircase once more. I saw Sirius hang his head, but I wasn't finished yet, and I launched myself at the moron. Alex, seeing the murder still lingering in my gaze quickly ran forward and seized me before I could do any further damage.

"For once," Alex hissed in my ear, "would you just let it go?"

I growled and pulled myself out of her grasp before following McGonagall up to her office, standing in the corner with my arms crossed over my chest. Sirius took the seat opposite the desk and McGonagall proceeded to berate us from her station behind the desk. I scowled as she questioned our judgment before moving to attack our morals and finishing with how she was tired of our constant squabbling.

"To be fair Professor, Maree started it," Sirius accused pointing a finger at me. I responded with a finger of my own and Professor McGonagall inhaled sharply before scolding me for my use of such a gesture.

"He destroyed my homework," I all but screeched indignantly, "he deserved everything he got."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius exclaimed in response, "You could have just done it again!"

"That took me hours!" I screamed in his face reaching for my wand before realising it wasn't there. I shrieked in frustration and McGonagall cast a silencing charm on the pair of us.

"That is quite enough," McGonagall inserted calmly stepping between the pair of us, "I have heard enough of this rubbish between you two. I don't know what is going on but this is enough. Miss Teilor, you are suspended from Prefect duties for the next two months and shall be serving detention with me every weeknight for that period of time. Mr Black, you will also be serving detentions with me and Miss Teilor. That will be all, your badge Miss Teilor."

I unpinned the shiny badge and passed it to the professor in return for my wand. I then spun on my heel and stormed from the room and into the hallway seeing only red and hearing only the blood pounding in my ears. I found my feet leading me down through the school and out onto the icy grounds.

The rage pounded through me with such force that I barely noticed that I had reached the lake, and when I walked out onto it's ice-covered surface I paid little attention to the cracking of the ice until it gave way entirely. finally broken from my reverie I barely had enough time to shriek in shock before I was entirely submerged.

The freezing water drove daggers into my flesh as I moved back to the surface and inhaled deeply before going under again - I hate to admit it but I am a horrible swimmer. I could feel the air being forced from my lungs as I tried to move upwards again but found myself unable to swim in the right direction. My air was running out and there was nothing I could do because I was too stupid to think to study up on the bubble-head charm. As blackness crept into my vision I somehow managed to break the surface and inhale once more before using my final bit of energy to scream. I'm not sure what happened next, but whatever it was, it saved my life.

**Maree's only a bit of a drama queen eh?**

**Any thoughts, questions, love or hate(even loathing is acceptable) please Review. Any feedback would be good to improve and to know there are people actually reading and I'm not just writing for myself.  
**


	5. The Aftermath

**My first update in two months... Sorry about that. Hate to say it but I'm not really sure this chapter was worth the wait... Again I apologise.**

**To remove confusion, OCs as follows:**

**Maree Teilor (Narrator), Ravenclaw 5th year, aka Marzy**

**Alexis Trivic, Gryffindor 5th year, aka Alex**

**Alexa Piper, Ravenclaw 5th year, aka Lexi**

**Engracia Penthea, Gryffindor 5th year, aka Grace or Gracie**

**London Rogue, Hufflepuff 5th year.**

** Try to enjoy a pretty random chapter.**

* * *

**-Christmas Day-**

The commotion in the Entrance Hall was the talk of the day, after all, two of the most popular kids in school had battled their ways into detention. Sirius could not believe that Maree would completely overreact to his harmless prank and after weeks of hostile exchanges it had finally culminated in a match that could only be described as astounding. It became obvious how ridiculous Maree's reaction had been when she had nearly hexed McGonagall in front of their audience, but Sirius was still finding it hard to believe that Maree would be so stupid. So it wasn't hard to understand that Sirius was still hosting violent thoughts towards the young Ravenclaw when they had left McGonagall's office.

"Apologise."

Sirius spun in confusion to face the source of the voice only to find Remus standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. Clearly his fellow Gryffindor was unamused by the situation at hand, but Sirius couldn't understand why Remus always stood up for Maree - everyone knew she was never nice to him.

"Clearly you did something wrong and you should apologise for it," Remus replied as if it were the most obvious thing - which it really was - and Sirius scowled in response. Sirius knew he had done something wrong but Maree had started it, and he felt shouldn't be apologising for something he didn't start. Maree was in the wrong, and she should be the one apologising to him.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't care whether you started it or not, go apologise for being an idiot," Remus retaliated when he noticed the look forming on Sirius' face. Sirius and Maree were as stubborn as each other, it didn't take an idiot to figure that out, and if one of them didn't apologise to the other hell broke loose as they fought for vengeance. Sirius attempted to stare his friend down but noticed that Remus wasn't going to budge on this one and sighed before adopting a somewhat playful attitude.

"If I apologise will it make you feel better," Sirius conceded condescendingly causing Remus to scowl in response while mulling it over and sincerely hoping that Sirius wouldn't be as condescending to Maree when he apologised. It took him a while before he actually conceded himself.

"Much," he admitted and Sirius growled, he had hoped that Remus would let him go.

Grumbling to himself as Remus smirked at his retreating back, Sirius made to follow Maree in the direction she had headed descending through the school until he stopped in confusion when he found himself in the grounds of the school and searching for a shadowy figure among the snow._ Surely there aren't many places for a Ravenclaw to hide on the grounds_, Sirius thought before mentally slapping himself and glaring at the forest,_ unless she went in there. _Growling in frustration Sirius trudged out onto the icy grounds and towards the forest as a scream ripped the air.

Spinning swiftly, Sirius looked out at the surface of the Black Lake and saw someones arms flailing above the surface before falling beneath and only one thought ripped through Sirius' head before he ran towards the lake, _Maree can't swim._ He wasn't sure how he knew it was Maree, but that was irrelevant as he bolted across the grounds.

As he ran down the grounds Sirius ripped his jacket from around his shoulders and tore his jumper up over his head. He ran straight onto the ice covered lake and towards the hole that Maree had clearly made before diving into the freezing waters towards his childhood friend. They may not get along but he wasn't going to let her drown - he'd never hated her that much.

The chill bit into his flesh as he descended into the water further with each stoke until his hands wrapped around what he was sure was her limp wrist before he turned and kicked towards the surface. As he broke the surface he immediately began to suck in lungfuls of air while pushing Maree up to the surface where he noticed a pair of hands dragging her onto the ice and knew that Remus had followed him - most likely to make sure they didn't start duelling again.

Sirius pulled himself up onto the ice with Remus' help soon after and laid down on the surface gasping in the sweet air. Remus stood over Maree with his wand drawn, using simple warming charms to try to bring some colour in to her cheeks before giving up and used a levitation spell to get her off the ice. Looking at Maree's limp form was too much for Sirius to stand and he gritted his teeth and stood next to Remus putting a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked up into his friend's determined face and immediately understood what was going through his friend's mind.

Sirius scooped Maree into his arms and carried her bridal style up the grounds with Remus following silently behind him. Sirius may not get along with Maree anymore, but she was still like a sister to him, the only one in their crazy pureblood world who shared his beliefs.

"Remus, I don't want her to know that I saved her," Sirius called over his shoulder in the silence that had followed them up from the lake. Remus looked at his friend in shock and confusion.

"Sirius-" Remus inquired but Sirius waved him off as well as he could while his arms were occupied.

"She doesn't need her opinion of me confused, it's more fun if I'm the bad guy. This stays between us," Sirius responded confidently, only resulting in further confusing his friend.

"I-I-" Remus stuttered whilst trying to make sense of the situation in his mind.

"Rem," Sirius demanded in a tone that left no room for argument and Remus could only look up at Sirius' back in confusion. Whatever had happened between the pair was staying between the pair, that much was certain.

"-alright," Remus conceded as they reached the castle and began towards the Hospital Wing.

**-Present Day-**

It wasn't long after I had woken up in the Hospital Wing when Dumbledore came to visit me to inform me that he had gone through an intense conversation with McGonagall and had decided that temporarily stripping me of my position as prefect was probably for the best. He did however assure me that I would receive my badge on the date that McGonagall had initially decided, which did not make the situation any better but Dumbledore seemed to think it did. It wasn't until later when I found out that Alexa was returning early from her holidays that I realised how horrible the outcome of my holiday war with Sirius would be.

On the day I was being released from the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey the sun was hanging low in the sky and it was one of the warmer days of the holidays, not that it was much of a difference. I was turning down the bed that had confined me for the last week while ignoring the witch that was trying to force potions down my throat when Alexa had stormed into the Hospital Wing to announce her arrival. Pomfrey had sent an affronted look in her direction in her direction before leaving my potions at the end of my bed and bustling towards her office in a huff.

"Maree Annabel Teilor," Alexa had growled as she charged towards me, I smiled benignly in her direction as I drank the last of the foul-tasting potions that the hospital witch would be giving me for a long time, "what on earth are you doing in the Hospital Wing?"

"Firstly, my middle name's not Annabel," I prodded hoping to bring back a joking spirit from my friend, when she didn't respond with her usual laugh I continued hastily hoping to cut off her foul mood with my usual non-existent charm, "and secondly, I just thought that Madam Pomfrey looked like she needed some company."

"Maree," Alexa growled in a warning tone as I left my confinement space behind and moved towards the gateway of the living and healthy - a society I was now sure to be fully reacquainted with - and passed Alexa who fell nto step behind me, "don't mess with me. Okay, how 'bout a different question, hmmm? How about, why in the blazes have I been named - and I quote - 'Honorary Ravenclaw Prefect'?"

"New recruitment program?" I suggested half-heartedly as we rounded a corner and trudged up the marble staircase. This was not a bullet I was going to dodge easily, Alexa had never been this angry with me and, quite frankly, I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Really Maree? That the best you can come up with?" Alexa inquired sarcastically, gesturing wildly for the many words in her infinite vocabulary that would always escape her when she needed them. It was beyond obvious that Alexa was upset with my answer, but I wasn't sure what to do - I'm not the best at dealing with people when they're upset. I decided the joking tactic wasn't working so I changed to the 'ignore-it-and-it-will-go-away' tactic.

"Short notice," I mumbled as we turned on our landing towards the stairs for Ravenclaw tower. Alexa sighed deeply, almost as if she knew I was struggling with the situation, before shaking her head and muttering several curses and insults under her breath, and I knew that she was still upset with me.

I answered the question spouted at us by the eagle door knocker correctly and walked into the ridiculously blue common room while it was still complimenting my logic to what was clearly another illogical question. Unsure how to continue with what was going I decided to act as if nothing was wrong, perhaps that would work. Alexa understood me better than anyone else, surely she'd be able to figure out that I didn't know what I was doing.

"So how were your holidays?" I asked casually as I flopped onto my favourite armchair in front of the fire and smiled cheekily at my best friend. She glared down her nose at me, ignoring my clueless behaviour for the first time ever, and I just knew that I had not escaped the worst of her rage just yet.

"Don't avoid the questions Maree," Alexa responded darkly as she stood over me and I cringed at how evil she sounded. I sighed and dropped the smile, sending her a searching look as I sat up properly in the chair. clearly this situation was best handled face-on so I wasn't going to back down.

"Well what d'you expect me to say Lex? I did nothing wrong? This is a huge misunderstanding and we should go complain to Dumbledore right away? Maybe you want me to tell you that this is all just a dream and you'll wake up any minute to find everything just as peachy perfect as it was before." I was searching desperately now, I had lost track of the situation and anger was creeping up into my system quicker than I could keep an account of.

"You know that's not what I want Maree," Alexa responded with a sigh as she pushed her curls behind her ear, "I want the truth, from YOU. Not a second-hand account of events from someone like Alexis or even Remus."

"Well you already know what happened so why are you bothering?" I growled as I crossed my arms and glared at the girl in front of me, "You know I'm not going to tell you, so what's there to wait for?"

"Sometimes, Maree, you are just beyond hopeless," Alexa growled back, countering my anger with some of her own, "I'll say this once Maree, and only once, whatever the **hell** is going on between you and Sirius has being going on for way longer than it should have. Get over yourself Maree and apologise!"

"He's the one who should apologise!" I yelled, standing to look down on my shorter friend.

"How in Merlin's name would I know? You won't even tell me what happened! It's times like this that I see the spoiled little girl you were raised to be!" Alexa screeched, her eyes blazing fiercely and I backtracked for only a moment before narrowing my eyes until they were almost slits. Alexa had crossed the line that she knew was out of bounds; she had brought my heritage into the argument. I never called her on hers, in fact we generally left that entire topic untouched, and yet she had brought up my horrid pureblood heritage in a completely irrelevant argument.

"Take that back," I growled.

"Give me good reason to," Alexa replied with equal ferocity, refusing to back down in front of me, believing that she was right in this situation, "'cause right now, I shouldn't have to. It's the truth."

I spluttered, searching for the right words to counteract the accusations that Alexa had leveled against me. She was right of course, I was acting spoiled and childish and far beyond that of selfish, but I was in the right; I hadn't done anything wrong in this situation and I was not going to admit I was wrong when I was right. she who had earned the title of my best friend was now acting as if she didn't know me at all, as if we hadn't learned nearly everything about each other in the past. If I wanted to keep a secret that was my business, it wasn't her right to enter into a world she didn't understand. I refused to tell her on my own principles and she'd never questioned that, so why now?

The anger and confusion that boiled inside me had reached its limits, and unable to express my feelings in words anymore I drew back my hand, allowing it to connect with her face to a satisfying noise before I stared at her in shock. Alexa's angry gaze leveled my shocked one and I stepped back for a moment, unsure as to why I'd hit her. I was upset, I was confused, she was the only one who understood what went on my head and I'd hit her.

Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to push them back and Alexa's eyes displayed shock for a few moments as I ran out the door of the common room and down the stairs that led away from Ravenclaw tower, hearing Alexa shout my name fruitlessly behind me. I needed to put as much distance between me and her as possible I needed to get away from this confusion. This was not the time for me to be crying, I needed to be strong, I needed to compose myself, I needed to calm down; so why couldn't I calm down?

I contemplated my inner thoughts as I walked down the halls, making sure that they were each clear before continuing downwards. If only I knew what to do I wouldn't be in this mess, why was I so hopeless at confronting situations? the only experience I had was with Sirius and that hadn't exactly turned out for the best. I walked down what I thought was another empty corridor when I suddenly tripped over a solid form and ended up tangled with one of my classmates.

"Hey Lupin," I greeted, trying to get rid of my confusion and offering my hand to help him up. He accepted it politely and stood brushing himself off as well and looking up at me with shock fluttering into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he inquired kindly and I raised an eyebrow enquiringly and smiled.

"O-of course, why wouldn't I be?" I responded while laughing off his inquiry, unsure as to how he could know what had been going through my mind.

"Maree? You're crying,"Remus replied pointedly with a confused look of his own as I suddenly felt the tears that were flowing from my eyes. It was at that point that all that had happened over the last hour rushed back to me in one go and then everything stupid I'd done over the last five years that I had been at Hogwarts and the tears all seemed to make sense; I was so selfish, so spoiled and everyone humoured me in my childishness. Alexa's face popped into my mind and I remembered slapping her and the tears attacked me in full force as I fell to the ground, my composure completely snapped. Why had I been so wrong?

Sobs wracked through my body and I looked up in surprise when I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder rubbing comforting circles into my back. My hatred disappeared in that moment and all I needed ws someone to talk to and Remus was there.

"Remus," I could feel his hand freeze from it's comforting circles for a moment when I sobbed that and realised it was probably the first time in ages that I had called him by his first name, "have you ever done something stupid because you had no idea what else to do?"

"I'm sure everyone has," Remus responded immediately resuming rubbing soothing circles into my back and I looked up at him hopelessly.

"But was it something so horrible that you were sure no-one was going to forgive you for it?" I asked as the tears cascaded down my face and I noticed Remus hesitate as if in thought.

"Several times," he replied, and somehow I knew he was being honest, "but people generally did."

"Do you have anything you feel as if you can't tell someone?" I asked quietly staring down at my fists as I clenched them until my knuckles turned white. I needed to know that I wasn't the only one.

"Yes, but in the end those people found out anyway, they usually will," Remus retaliated and I knew that he was right - perhaps it was because he spoke from actual experience.

"Lexi's right I'm a horrible person. I'm just like my parents tried to raise me to be a horrible selfish person who only thinks of myself-"

"That's not true."

The determination in his voice shocked me for a moment and I smiled in gratitude while replying with, "You're just being nice."

"It's true. I've seen those kind of people and you're nothing like them. You fight for everyone you believe in, even if they don't deserve it. You're not a bad person Maree," Remus contradicted my statement and I stared at him in shock again. I'd only ever been horrible to him and he was saying such wonderful things about me. Tears fell down my face again as I smiled in gratitude.

"You're so much nicer than I gave you credit for Remus," I complimented trying to stem the flow of tears, "thanks for listening to me just now."

"It's no probl-"

"Done yet Remmy?" A voice called from the end of the corridor and I froze, looking around Remus to see Sirius standing at the end of the corridor with James staring at his friend in silent horror. It was then I knew that they had been there, they had seen what was happening.

Rage flooded through me swiftly as my gratitude disappeared and all I could see was red. How dare he listen into such an important conversation and how **dare** Remus not tell me. I stared at Remus with a mixture of accusation and horror while asking, "how long?"

Remus was glaring at his friend in anger, but I missed it as the rage swept throughout myself and I stood quickly while tossing my hair over my shoulder and glaring at Sirius certain that my eyes were still red and puffy from the tears. His eyes widened for a moment as I scoffed at the arrogant Gryffindor.

"Well, I think I've given you plenty of material to laugh over in the Gryffindor common room tonight, I think it's about time to leave," I growled as tears welled in my eyes and I stormed down the corridor towards a concealed passageway that only a select few students knew about.

"Maree, wait! You don't understand!" Remus yelled as I pulled aside an offending hanging and was about to disappear. I glared at the horrified Gryffindor kneeling where I had been only a few moments ago and shook my head in anger as the tears spilled again.

"Guess I wasn't wrong after all."

I disappeared into the passage afterward and left the small group standing in the hallway, storming down towards the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. There was no-one I wanted to be with right now other than Lexi and she didn't want anything to do with me, that much was obvious, so instead I took to myself and hid beneath a large beech tree at the edge of the lake and cried, the cold bitter tears of betrayal. He'd seemed so nice the entire time. When my tears ran dry I just stared at the lake, ignoring the world that was moving around me, and muttering thoughts to myself. There was nothing I could do now, I'd already committed my mistakes and nothing would stop that.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I asked aloud as a new wave of tears found themselves forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Because you wouldn't be the same Maree Teilor in you weren't," a friendly voice responded from behind as a warm blanket was thrown over my head. I fought the woolly covering as I heard footsteps move towards me and then a person sit down next to me. As I pulled the wool off my face I caught sight of brown curls and smiled.

"Lexi," I choked past the tears that were newly falling down my face.

"Don't expect me to forgive you every time you do something stupid though," Alexa reprimanded as she smiled at me and I was all of a sudden flashed to our first year at Hogwarts when she had said the same thing, "now, care to explain what makes you so stupid this time? From the beginning."

"Lexi, I-I'm Sor-"

"From the beginning please," Alexa interrupted staring out at the lake in such a way that spoke volumes over her actual words that she'd forgiven me, "and don't skip any of the details. I want to know all the pranking details so that we never repeat the same thing."

"Lexi?" The final statement had confused me a little, she'd never really had a vindictive attitude towards the Gryffindor boys before. I rose my eyebrow in inquiry as I noticed her clenched fists.

"That was a private conversation, he had no right to listen in."

"Lexi, you were there?" I asked in shock as I looked directly into my friend's eyes and she only smiled reassuringly.

"Always. I'm always there. Even when you are being an idiot."

"That's kinda creepy," I replied immediately without thinking and Lexi considered me for a moment before laughing and I just knew that everything was alright. At least for now.

* * *

**So there you have it. For the record, Maree's really random... she's cool like that.**

**R&R If you wouldn't mind.  
**


End file.
